


Toothbrushing

by KikiLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, just a thingy about some little cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiLazuli/pseuds/KikiLazuli
Summary: Lately, the gems have noticed that Steven seemed to have a new fixation with brushing his teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a connverse fic but idk I kinda sorta ended up writing it from Amethyst's pov. I just put this together in like an hour so I'm not gonna question how it turned out.

Lately, the gems have noticed that Steven seemed to have a new fixation with brushing his teeth.

Pearl was the first one to catch on to it. She typically had to remind Steven to brush his teeth before bed at night, when he was usually too tired to remember on his own, however, she’d realized over the course of the past few days, he didn’t need her reminders. Not only did he remember to brush his teeth every morning and night, he also did so after every meal, even after every little snack.

Garnet and Amethyst noticed soon afterwards. Amethyst would give him funny looks as he shot up and ran to the bathroom after every spec of food entered his mouth, and Garnet wouldn’t question it for she was sure, or rather, she knew he had his reasons.

One specific morning after breakfast, Steven rushed out of his bathroom with a look of sheer panic on his face. “I’m out of toothpaste!” He exclaimed.

Amethyst, who’d been the only other one in the house while the other two gems were off in their rooms in the temple, gave him a dry response, “Yeah, that’ll happen when you use it to brush your teeth every ten minutes, Steve-o.”

“I…” Steven’s face flushed, “I don’t brush my teeth every ten minutes.”

“You might as well with this whole oral hygiene obsession you’ve had lately. What’s with that, anyway?” Amethyst quirked an eyebrow.

Steven averted his eyes. “It, um, doesn’t matter. What matters right now is, I have to go get more toothpaste. Connie’s gonna be here in, like, half an hour so I have to hurry and be back before she comes. But - ugh,” he groaned, “the supermarket is all the way across town, I’d have to run and I don’t wanna be all sweaty when she sees me.”

He furrowed his brow in thought, then his face lit up as an idea came to him. “Oh, wait, Amethyst! You could shapeshift into a giant bird or something and fly me there!”

“Uh,” Amethyst drawled out, “Why can’t you just use Lion or your bike?”

“My bike has a flat and Lion’s not here. I went to go give him some breakfast a few minutes ago, but I guess he’s on one of his little adventures again,” Steven explained, then whipped out his best puppy-dog face. “Please, Amethyst, please, can you help me?”

“Hey, I’m not Garnet, you can’t use that on me,” Amethyst rolled her eyes, “But, fine, I’ll take you.”

“Yes!” His face split into a giant smile.

“I’ll take you,” Amethyst continued, “on one condition. You explain this toothbrushing thing, because I gotta tell ya, it’s a little weird.”

Steven’s smile quickly faded. He hesitated, then looked at the clock. “Twenty-nine minutes,” he whispered to himself with his eyes wide, then turned back to Amethyst. “I… okay, _fine_ , I’ll tell you, but we gotta go, now.”

Amethyst shot him a smirk that he didn’t see, for he had ran past her and upstairs to grab some money off his nightstand. He hurried back down the steps as Amethyst headed out the front door. When he joined her, he shut the door behind them, then looked toward her expectantly.

“Alright, gimme a sec,” Amethyst cracked her knuckles, then let her body morph into a bird, big enough for Steven to ride on.

He looked up at her in awe and excitedly climbed onto her back. “Awesome, let’s go!”

Amethyst made sure Steven was holding on tight enough, then spread her wings and took off. Once they were in the air, she looked back at him. “So, the excessive toothbrushing? Care to explain?”

“Uh,” a faint blush appeared across Steven’s cheeks. “You know, I haven’t realized I’ve been doing it so much. But, it’s just… Connie.”

“ _She’s_ making you brush your teeth like your life depends on it?” Amethyst asked.

“Well, no,” Steven’s cheeks went a deeper shade of red. “The thing is… you know how we’ve been hanging out a lot, even more than we used to?”

“Yeah, it’s like you’re almost always with her,” Amethyst noted.

“That’s because… we’re kind of… dating?”

“What?!” Amethyst shrieked, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be focused on flying, which resulted in the two of them dropping a significant amount of feet in the air.

She heard Steven yell in her ear as he tightened his hold on her.

“Amethyst!”

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized. “I was surprised, it’s not everyday you announce you have a girlfriend! How come you didn’t say so sooner?”

“Well, I don’t know if I can call her my girlfriend yet. This is all kinda new, and I don’t know if there’s a label on our relationship right now, but obviously, we both like each other and last week, when we went to Funland… she kissed me. On the cheek,” he hurriedly added, “But, I _thought_ she was gonna kiss me on the mouth. Then, I realized that I had eaten a bunch of snacks and that my breath probably smelled funny, and that was why she kissed me on the cheek instead.”

“She was probably just nervous,” Amethyst pointed out.

“I know, but still, that made me think of how I’m always eating snacks and I’ve never noticed if they make my breath smell bad, so I brush my teeth… probably more than I should,” he admitted.

“I guess that makes sense. So, wait, you two haven’t had a real kiss on the lips?”

“No,” Steven shook his head, “I don’t even know if she wants to kiss me, but in case she does, I wanna be prepared. I don’t know if I’ll be good at kissing, but at least I can say I had minty fresh breath. That counts for something, right?”

Amethyst chuckled. “If you say so. Also, one more thing. I’m sure you and Connie will become official, totally real boyfriend and girlfriend sometime soon, and when that happens, you’re gonna have to tell the others. Garnet will probably already know because of her future vision, but Pearl is definitely gonna freak, and I am _begging_ you to let me be there to witness that.”

Steven laughed. “Sure thing. And, thanks for flying me to get more toothpaste,” he said as he noticed the store coming in sight. “I’ll try not to use it all up quickly, even if I am desperate for nice breath. Hmm, I should just pick up some mints as well.”

When they landed, Steven was in and out of the store in minutes. He hopped back on Amethyst and she flew them back home. When they reentered the house, he headed straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Amethyst reclaimed her spot on the couch where she stayed until there was a knock on the door about fifteen minutes later.

“I got it!” Steven shouted, as if Amethyst was even thinking of answering it herself. He raced to the door and smoothed out his shirt before opening it. “Hey, Connie.”

“Hi, Steven,” Connie replied with a soft smile, and even with her dark skin, Amethyst was sure that she could see her cheeks glowing red. Amethyst bit her tongue, resisting the urge to tease the two of them, though a large part of her wanted to shapeshift into a bird again, just so she could wrap them in her wings and make a _lovebirds_ pun. Or maybe saying she was their literal _wing_ man was better. She’d just have to save those two for later.

“We’re gonna go for a walk,” Steven announced. “Be back later.”

“‘Kay, dude,” Amethyst sent him a wink as he headed out with his girlfriend - she didn’t care if it wasn’t yet official, she just loved the thought of Connie being Steven’s girlfriend too much to not refer to her as so - then lied back on the couch, relaxing into the cushions.

At some point, Pearl had come out of the temple asking where Steven had gone.

“He’s with Connie,” Amethyst answered.

“Those two are definitely spending a lot of time together lately,” Pearl commented.

With a snicker, Amethyst said, under her breath so Pearl wouldn’t hear her, “You have no idea.”

Garnet joined them as well sometime later, and the three of them lounged around, until Steven returned close to an hour later.

“Hello, Steven,” Pearl greeted. “Amethyst said you were off with Connie, is she coming up?”

“Uh, no, she went home,” Steven replied in a voice even higher than his usual one. Curious, Amethyst looked over to him and noticed that his face was all red as he bit down on his bottom lip in what looked like an attempt to hide a smile. In a word, he looked goofy. A type of goofy that made a wide grin grow on Amethyst’s face because she was sure she had a feeling why.

She hopped up from the couch. “Uh, hey, Steven can I talk to you outside for a sec?”

“Yeah, sure,” he squeaked, ignoring the strange look Pearl sent the two of them as they left to go stand on the porch.

“Boy, if you could see your face right now,” Amethyst laughed.

“What does it look like?” Steven asked sheepishly, though his smile never left his face.

“It looks like a dopey kid who just got his first kiss,” Amethyst playfully shoved his shoulder.

Steven stayed quiet as the anticipation only grew more, until finally, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He furiously nodded his head and cheered, “Yes, yes! It happened! And, guess what?”

“What?”

“ _I_ kissed _her!_ I figured she _was_ just too nervous to initiate a kiss on the mouth, so when we were waiting for her mom to pull up, I just… did it! And she kissed me back! And after, I asked if it was okay, and she said it was great, _and_ she even pointed out how nice my breath was! _Annnd_ ,” Steven let out a gigantic breath, “I asked that since we finally had a real kiss, did that mean we were officially dating, and she said she'd love to be my girlfriend. Amethyst, I have a _girlfriend_!”

Amethyst was overflowing with excitement, though hers was nothing in comparison to Steven's, however before she could respond, the front door opened and they were met with a worried Pearl.

“Is everything okay? I heard shouting.”

“Everything’s fine, P. Steven is just a _very_ happy boy,” Amethyst told her, proudly wrapping an arm across Steven’s shoulders.

“Oh,” Pearl perked up. “That’s good. But, what’s going on?”

Garnet appeared in the doorway behind Pearl with a small smile on her face, and Steven and Amethyst shared an amused look, knowing Garnet was already fully aware.

“Well,” Steven chuckled. “I can finally tell you. Me and Connie are dating, for real, officially, and one-hundred percent.”

Afterwards, Amethyst was sure the whole of Beach City could hear Pearl's squeals of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 110% positive Connie would be the one to initiate their first kiss, but let's just imagine Steven wanting to do so. 
> 
> My tumblr if you wanna hmu: [X](http://kikilazuli.tumblr.com)


End file.
